


Statistically Speaking, We Should Go Out

by akirerae (rerae)



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru is a little shit, M/M, Post-Canon, Seriously he writes himself, Studying, Tbh not much studying done, fluff with a touch of crack because of said reasons above
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rerae/pseuds/akirerae
Summary: “Haru, why are you staring at my lips?”





	Statistically Speaking, We Should Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> Holy mackerel this thing has been sitting in my docs since 2015. Please accept this humble and somewhat old offering to this wonderful pairing.

“Haru, why are you staring at my lips?”

Makoto had to bite down on a smile when he saw Haru’s eyes widen comically. It was even harder to suppress his smile when he saw Haru duck his head in order to hide the pink hue tinging his cheeks.

He watched on in amusement as Haru coughed softly and worked the muscles of his throat. He already knew what Haru was going to do next. Deny it.

“I...wasn't staring.” Haru’s voice was so quiet, Makoto had to strain to pick up the words, “At your lips.”

Makoto hummed softly and this time didn't even bother trying to hold back a smile. It showed in his voice anyway. “Mhm...If you say so, Haru. But you definitely were staring at something on my face.”

“I was not.” By now Haru seemed to be over his initial embarrassment- though not completely because his cheeks still looked a tad bit darker than usual- and was now sporting his usual exasperated scowl.

Makoto chuckled and returned his attention back to his textbook. “Mhm… whatever you say, Haru.”

It was silent for a moment but, judging by the look on Haru’s face, it wasn't going to last for very long. Makoto moved his eyes down the page he was on, not quite registering anything on it as he waited for Haru to make a move.

However, what Haru said next completely threw Makoto off guard.

“You get asked out on dates too much.”

Makoto looked up sharply and fixed Haru with a dumbfounded look. “What does that have anything to do with staring at my lips?”

“I wasn't staring at your lips.” Haru snapped immediately as his eyes narrowed even further in annoyance.

The moment Haru stopped being stubborn was the day the world would end. Makoto blinked rapid fire at Haru for a few seconds before taking a quick inhale. Okay. How about a different angle...

“Of course…” He drawled coaxingly, “Then what did you mean by me getting asked out a lot?”

And in Makoto’s defense, it wasn't even a lot. Maybe once every three weeks.

Haru must have read the expression on his face because he scoffed silently as he bore holes into the table.

“Three girls and a guy asked you out this week alone.” Haru retorted as he poked at the Iwatobi-chan plush that Nagisa gave them for good luck in their studies with the butt of his pencil. “Ten people ask you out per month on average, which makes it one hundred and twenty a-”

“Okay, okay!” Makoto said loudly as he waved his hands frantically in front of him. “I get asked out a lot, geez!” He heaved a sigh and slumped his shoulders, his arms flopping limply at his sides with the action, “And what's with all the statistics? Do you seriously keep track?”

Haru stared blankly at him and blinked slowly. “No.”

In a rare display of outward frustration, Makoto took off his glasses and massaged his suddenly sore eyes. “Haru, you just threw a bunch of numbers at me, plus you remembered the number of people who confessed to me this week even when I’ve already forgotten.”

Apparently, Haru was about as at the end of his rope as Makoto was, because he blurted out:

“You should just go out with me already.”

Makoto opened his mouth to speak, found that he couldn't, then closed his mouth because he felt stupid just having it hang open. This process continued for about half a minute before Makoto uttered rather intelligently, “Huh?”

Haru looked about as short circuited as Makoto felt, but somehow he managed to mumble, “We should date. To get them to stop asking.”

Makoto furrowed his brow and in his confusion, was much more honest in his response than he would had liked. “Why should we do that?” Before Haru could say anything, he held up a hand and clarified, “No, listen. I don't want to use you like that, or anyone else for that matter. If I'm to be in a relationship, I want to able to love deeply and for the right reasons.”

God, that sounded cliche.

Haru looked down and pressed his lips into a thin line. It wasn't until he poked Iwatobi-chan until it fell to it's side that he spoke.

“...Aren't we already like that though?”

That was when the puzzle pieces finally clicked into place. Now Makoto was almost 100% certain that Haru’s words had ulterior intentions to it, if the embarrassed display in front of him was anything to go by. This was definitely tied into their long standing silent game of: _“How long can I wait for this idiot to fess up first that he loves me.”_

Or at least, that's what Rin called it.

Deciding to put his theory to the test, Makoto calmed himself enough to keep his face straight and his voice sweet.

“Haru, you sure have a weird way of getting someone to ask you out.”

Haru’s eyes shot up from Iwatobi-chan and bore holes into Makoto. After a rather intense staring contest, Haru looked away irritably. “Che.”

Makoto grinned and crawled up beside him and tried to peer into his face. “I’m sorry, Haru-chan.” When he still wouldn't give after a few more pleas, Makoto nuzzled his head against the crook of Haru’s neck. “Come on Haru…”

Haru spared him an eye glance, but other than that, refused to be swayed. “...Che.”

“Fine, fine.” Makoto laughed and rested his chin on Haru’s shoulder. He pulled the best puppy face he could manage and asked, “Nanase Haruka, will you go out with me?”

Haru finally looked at Makoto and apparently his puppy face had absolutely no affect on him anymore because Haru snorted through his nose. “Idiot.”

“So…” Makoto had to stop from laughing as well. Someone had to be at least a little serious at a time like this, “...is that a yes?”

Haru calmed down from his quiet laughter enough to stare at him and say in a completely flat tone, “No.”

“Eh?!” Makoto looked at him, feeling completely offended. “Why not?”

Haru smiled and gently flicked his forehead. “Idiot. It's weird using those terms. They don't fit us.”

Makoto had to laugh at that. “I guess you're right. So what do we use then?”

Haru shrugged. “Don’t know. Think about it later. For now, come here.”

Then, out of the blue, Haru fisted Makoto’s shirt and yanked him forward.

“Eh? Haru? What are you-!?”

An undignified yelp escaped Makoto as he felt a pair of soft lips touch his neck. He quickly pushed Haru away as gently as he could and clamped a hand to the harassed (???) area.

“Wh- What are you doing?!”

Haru scowled at him, clearly not in the mood for this. “I’m going to give you a hickey.”

“A hickey?! Wait, why?” Makoto tried valiantly to fight off Haru’s surprisingly grabby hands, but unfortunately once Haru had his mind set on something, it was near impossible to change it.

“To stop people from asking you out again.” Haru said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You need to mark me too so we match.”

“Okay, okay.” Makoto blew a laugh through his nose and let his grip on Haru’s wrists go limp. Gosh, since when was Haru this cute? He glanced up and rested his forehead against the raven’s.

  
“...But shouldn't we at least have a proper kiss first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Haru writes himself, I kid you not. Like he takes over and sometimes I feel really sorry for Makoto because of the stuff he has to deal with haha. Anyway, thanks for making it this far!


End file.
